Never Judge a Book by it's Cover
by sillyvampiregirl
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts. She seems nice enough, but there is more to her than meets the eye... Takes place in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**okay. this is my first HP story...so i need your help and advice. thanx!**

* * *

"My Lord, there is someone here to see you,"said a portly man. He stared at his master with fear of what was to come. The room was dim and it was difficult for him to see.

"Who is it?" asked Lord Voldemort.

"We-we don't know S-Sir," the man was terrified he did not know what the wisard would do to him, "she won't give us a name."

"Well then make her!" Voldemort had raised his voice, he was getting impatiant by the moment.

"We've tried Sir, nothing's-" the door blew open and the man was thrown across the room and a girl walked in and turned to Voldemort.

"Hello Father. It's been so long."

* * *

**hehehehe so a little teaser till sum1 reviews **

**SMILEZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Thanx for reviewing. i wazn't sure whether to continue or not. so here we go...**

* * *

It was a cold winter evening, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione tudged through the snow twards Hogwarts.

"Hurry, Ron," Hermione yelled over herd shoulder,"or we'll be late for dinner!"

"I still don't see why we coudn't have stayed at Hagrid's," Ron complained.

"Because, Ronald," said Hermione,"the teachers would have noticed us missing."

"And Hagrid had to go see Argog," Harry added.

"Right," Ron said. Simply thinking of the giant spider made his skin crawl.

One in the great hall, the three friends quietly made there way to the Griffindor table.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron said, looking at a girl who was sitting with his little sister, Ginny.

"I don't know," Harry replied. He could only see her from the back.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the empty seats across from Ginny and the other girl. Ginny spoke:

"Erika, I'd like you to meet Ron, my brother, and his friends, Hermione and Harry."

They all smiled and murmered greetings as Ginny continued, "Erika is in my year. She's sitting with us untill she gets sorted in a few minutes. Okay?"

Harry nodded his head but kept his eyes on the beauty before him. He didn't remember Ginny being this pretty.

"Ya, sure," Ron said, staring at Erika. Her long, black hair fell around her perfect, round face. Her green eyes scanned the Great Hall, and her soft, pink lips turned up into a smile when she caught him staring. Ron felt himself blush, he was never good around pretty girls.

Hermione smiled. She just knew they would be great friends, and Erika would surely make a great addition to whatever house she was put in. Hermione hoped it would be Griffindor. She couldn't wait to show her around!

"Um...I'd better get going," Erika said, speaking for the first time,"they're bringging out the hat."

"Okay," said Ginny, "And don't worry, we'll be friends no matter what house you're in."

Erika and Ginny exchanged smiles, and Erika waved as she walked away. The Hall grew silent and students turned to watch as Proffesor Dumbledore put the hat on Erika's head. The Hat grinned and before it even touched her head, it gave it's answer:

"Slytherine!"

* * *

**so there you go! hope you enjoy! the next chapter will come as soon as i get two reviews!**

**SMILEZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi people! enjoy!**

* * *

In the Slytherin common room

_She never shuts up! _Draco Malfoy thoght to himself. Pansy, his girlfriend, was running her mouth again. The only reason her stayed "together" with her was so he had someone to entertain him when he got bored. But there were other girls in the school, so he'd break off from Pansy and go out with whoever caught his eye. And when he was done with that, Pansy woluld welcome him right back.

"Oh, my god,"Malfoy heard Pansy say,"it's the new girl."

Draco followed her glare and saw a tall, thin, beautiful girl with a great body; and she obviouslyly knew it, because she was wearing green short shorts and a tight, grey T-shirt. Draco had to have her.

"We're through," he said to Pansy, but still looking at the girl.

"What?" asked Pansy, confusion spreading over her face.

"We're done, over, there is no more 'us'," Draco explained.

"But-but we've been together for three months!" Pansy said in a high pitched voice.

"Three months too long."

Draco rose and made his way over to the new girl. He barely even noticed Pansy crying where he left her.

"Hello," Malfoy said when he reached the girl, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Oh! So _your_ Mr. Malfoy. I've heard sso much about you," the girl replied.

"Yes, I'm pretty well known around here." said Draco.

"I can tell. And I'm Erika, by the way."

"So your new here then?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well I happen to have gone here for six years, so I can show how things work...if you'd like."

"I'd love it. I'm gunna go change. I don't think I should be walking around the school in this."

"Ofcourse"

Draco smiled to himself as he watched Erika go to the girls dorms. _Got her._

* * *

**Draco mite seem really random, but i promise that he has a big part in the story! thanx for the reviews!**

**much love and SMILEZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**so here's the new chapter!**

**"**So what are you gunna do Ginny?" Ron asked.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting in the Griffindor common room, discussing what had happened that evening at dinner.

"Well Erika seems nice enough. We can still be friends," Ginny said.

"But she's in Slytherin!" Harry said, "No one from that house is nice!"

"She looked pretty nice to me," Ron commented.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"What? I was just saying," Ron said sheepishly.

"Well any way, Harry," said Hermione, "there are always exeptions."

"Thats true. We might as well give her a chance," Ginny agreed.

"And even if she isn't nice after all, we could be a good influence on her!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, well come on Ron, lets go get the Quidditch stuff before someone else decides they wanna practice tomorrow," Harry said.

"Can I come?" Ginny asked as Harry and Ron were leaving.

"Well yeah, sure, ofcourse," Harry said. He would love to have her come along.

When the three Quidditch players were walking through a hallway, Ginny spotted some one.

"Erika!" she said, walking up to a girl in her in school robes.

"Oh! Ginny!" Erika replied, matching Ginny's enthusiasum.

They exchanged smiles, and Ginny saw that Erika was not alone.

"Ginny?" Erika asked, "Do you know Draco?"

"Yes," Ginny answered, her smile now gone.

"Unfortunatly," Draco added, "Come on Erika, there is still much more to see."

Draco put his hand on Erika's back and lead her forward. But she turned around to face her Griffindor friend.

"I'll see you tomorow at breakfast Ginny!" Erika said.

"Yeah. Deffinatly," Ginny replied.

"Come _on _Erika. lets go," Draco said, leading her down the hallway.

Ginny walked back to Ron and Harry.

"What was _that_ all about?" Ron asked.

Ginny frowned, "Erika made a new friend."

* * *

**i hoped u guys liked it!**

**peace, love, SMILEZ! XD**

* * *


End file.
